Devices for storing and/or treating chemicals are utilized in bulk quantities by the chemical industry, research laboratories, medical laboratories and like institutes. The known devices include, for instance, sampling tubes as described in Dutch patent application NL-A-1003492, a sample bottle or vial, a test tube or blood tube, a Petri dish, and HPLC column, or like devices comprising a glass casing provided with a receiving cavity for storing chemicals therein.
Often, it is a problem to record what is stored in a known device and under what conditions storage occurred. Thus, it happens regularly in hospitals that tubes of blood are mixed up and so the results of the blood test are linked with the wrong patient. With sampling tubes that are used specifically for taking samples from gases, such as, for instance, the atmosphere, it is necessary to record under what conditions the samples were taken. Pressure, temperature, air humidity and like data are of direct influence on the concentrations of the samples that are taken. Since these sampling activities often take place in the absence of attendant personnel, there is no opportunity of registering this kind of data, so that other solutions to resolve these problems have been realized. In sampling the atmosphere, sometimes use is made of a special pump which keeps the pressure, temperature, and humidity of the air which is passed through the sampling tube at a constant value. Such a pump is particularly costly and would not be necessary if the data of the atmospheric pressure, the air humidity, the temperature and the like were known. In other absorption processes, too, such data play an important role. In the case of, for instance, a high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) column, keeping record of the measurements performed is a labor-intensive job which can easily lead to errors.